


【锤基】婚姻生活系列之一：离婚大作战

by KKJoy



Series: 夫夫婚姻生活系列 [2]
Category: Thor - Fandom 锤基
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKJoy/pseuds/KKJoy
Summary: 已婚Thor&律师Loki，又名千万别和委托人扯上私人恩怨，否则不仅不好收钱……还不好收场……Loki本以为这对夫妻都是善良大度的好人，结果发现自己还是太年轻……





	【锤基】婚姻生活系列之一：离婚大作战

洛基大学毕业后在律所做了两年就自己出来单干，他喜欢自己当老板。虽说没有那些大佬级别的名望和丰厚的资源，但他一流法学院的招牌和出道以来的全胜战绩还是为他在业界赢得了银舌头的称号，积攒了不少客户，再招两个助理，业务做得也算风生水起。  
这天他刚刚解决掉一单企业融资纠纷，拿到了数目可观的代理费，当即决定给自己的助理西格尼和莫德发笔奖金，自己找个避暑圣地度个假。  
洛基正搜索着去哪个人少景好易艳遇的地方浪一圈时，接到了一个电话。  
“你好，是劳菲森律师吗？我是范达尔，我的老板准备离婚，苏里姆律师向我推荐了您。”  
苏里姆是洛基的前老板，对洛基还算不错，但洛基这时不想接案子，他随口客气了几句，“我是做公司业务的，不擅长婚姻案件，而且我最近有点忙，可能没时间再代理新案子了，苏里姆先生那里还有很多优秀的律师……”  
范达尔依然不放弃，“我的老板身份有点特殊，他希望可以低调的处理个人私事，不想找那些太出名的律师。只要可以帮他顺利处理好这件事情，费用您可以随便提。”  
看来是有钱人那些不愿为人所知的事儿，这倒是个可以好好赚一笔的机会，洛基装作勉为其难的答应了。  
“太好了，”范达尔明显松了口气，“老板想亲自和你面谈这件事情，越快越好。”

第二天，洛基刚到事务所就发现两个助理凑到一起嘀嘀咕咕。  
“一大早很闲吗？你们聊什么呢？”洛基好奇地也凑过去。  
西格尼指指会客室的门，洛基抬头就看到会客室门口站着的陌生男人。  
“你就是劳菲森律师了？我是范达尔。实在不好意思，我们老板比较着急，就直接过来了，他在等你。”男人一开口，洛基就听出来他就是昨晚打电话的人。  
对这位老板强势的做派不屑地撇撇嘴，洛基表示客户就是上帝，伺候好上帝才有收入，迈步走进了会客室。  
会客室里的人并没有坐下，而是双手抱胸站在窗口，清晨的阳光从他背后射进房间，为他完美的身型勾勒上金色的光晕，半长的头发随意散落在宽阔的肩膀上，蓝色的眼睛直视着走进屋的洛基。  
洛基一眼就认出这张经常出现在体育新闻和财经新闻里的脸，索尔·奥丁森。  
史上最年轻的中量级拳击联赛冠军，金腰带获得者，明星拳王。可在他最如日中天的时候却宣布退役了，因为奥丁森家族价值上百亿的企业等他去管理，还有一位诺贝尔奖获得者的女朋友等着和他结婚。  
所以说，货比货得扔，人比人得死！  
“奥丁森先生，您请坐。”洛基心里默默吐槽原来天之骄子也逃不过离婚的命运，嘴上却客套道：“我想您是认真考虑过才来我这里的，鉴于大家宝贵的时间，我们就直说吧，您有什么需求？”  
索尔拉开一张椅子坐下，劈头就说：“我先要你的承诺，劳菲森律师。这一切都需要保密，我不想在报纸上看到关于这件事的任何消息，因为我的妻子……讨厌这些事情影响她的研究。”  
“您是在质疑我的职业素养吗？如果您可以接受我的价钱，我们现在就可以签协议。但恕我直言，我听得出来您并不想离婚……”洛基反问道。  
索尔愣了一下，叹口气，“你很聪明，劳菲森律师，价钱你随便开。是的，我不想离婚。可我还有一个姐姐和一个哥哥，家族里的斗争总是……不提也罢。简只喜欢做她的科研，对这种事情厌恶无比，她总说在这个家里没办法呼吸。我想我是时候放手，让她可以重新开始她的生活。”  
“所以，我不是想让你帮我，而是希望你可以帮简争取到最大的利益，从我的姐姐和哥哥那里。”  
洛基点点头，难怪他的前老板会推荐他，说到底，这还是家族企业里的利益纷争。  
“我喜欢你这样爽快的客户，你的案子我接了。”洛基喊来西格尼去拟合同，“本来我想敲诈你一笔，但现在我改主意了，价钱绝对公道，因为我觉得你以后也会需要我的。”  
索尔笑着和洛基握了握手，“我也喜欢和聪明人打交道，合作愉快。”

收人钱财，替人消灾。洛基尽心尽责地很快就把奥丁森家的人物关系和财产明细摸了个清清楚楚，准备约当事人开始谈谈方案了。  
他来到简·福斯特女士的研究所，是啦，这位女士婚后依然用自己的姓氏，就凭这一点，洛基就大概想得到她在奥丁森那样的老派家族里是怎样格格不入了。  
听到洛基的来意后，简意外地说：“我真没想到索尔会为我请律师，我并不想要他家的任何东西。既然他不能为了我放弃家族，我也不想再成为他的障碍，我只想尽快离开。”  
“哇哦，我不知道该怎么说。”洛基耸耸肩，“都像你们这么和平分手的话，律师就没饭吃了。但是我想科学研究也是需要资金的，能为自己争取的还是要争取一下。”  
大概律师都有种让人想倾诉秘密的特质，简不由自主地说起往事，“我认识索尔的时候，他正和家里闹矛盾，我不知道他是奥丁森家的继承人。那时他只是个刚刚开始参加比赛的拳击手，而我也是个刚刚大学毕业怀揣梦想的小女孩儿，我们都是那么的年轻无畏，被彼此身上那种不顾一切的决心给打动，连一间大点的房子都租不起的我们就那样订婚了。”  
“可激情过后，我们才发现彼此根本就是两个世界的人，我听不懂他说的那些利益关系，他听不懂我说的实验数据。现在甚至他每天住在公司，我每天住在实验室。而他的家人居然只关心这样我们要怎样才能有孩子，还不断地往索尔身边塞其他女人……”  
“这部分你可以描述的更细节一些吗？”洛基忍不住打断简，并表示自己绝不是八卦，“这样更有利于我收集证据，帮你拟定离婚协议。”  
“不！”简一拍桌子，豪气干云地说：“我不需要奥丁森家的施舍！为我投资的人一抓一大把。我就是不想和奥丁森家再扯上任何关系了，我怎样才能最快速的离婚？”  
洛基抱着看热闹不怕事大的心态建议，“女士，男人最无法忍受的一件事就是……出轨。当然你也没必要真的这么做，随便找个人装装样子，以你丈夫那样的人肯定接受不了，你很快就自由了。”  
洛基看着简一副恍然大悟的样子，有些怀疑这位诺贝尔奖获得者的智商，她不是当真了吧？

尽管当事人并不积极，洛基还是制定好了严密的财产分割协议，这不仅关系到奥丁森夫妻自己的利益，还有公司股份的控制权，他有信心通过这次离婚让奥丁森家的利益格局来一次大洗牌。  
他正在电脑键盘上啪啪啪地展示自己滴水不漏的专业手法时，西格尼敲门进来，“老板，有位女士找你。”  
“福斯特女士？”洛基看到西格尼身后的简，“我就知道你会改主意的，我正在拟协议呢，你可以看一下。”  
简摆摆手，“我相信劳菲森律师，特别是上次和你谈过，我觉得轻松了许多，我是有了些新的想法，想请劳菲森律师吃个晚饭，慢慢谈。”  
“我的荣幸。”洛基欣然应允，没道理拒绝这样一位美丽又智慧的女性。

所以，洛基头疼欲裂地从酒店床上醒来，看到身边躺着的只穿着睡衣的简·福斯特时，有一种剧情为何转折地如此狗血的强烈情绪无从表达，让人只能说一句卧槽。  
更令人不意外的是，偏偏这时，酒店的门被人踹开了，闯进来的正是简·福斯特的丈夫索尔·奥丁森。  
“你们这是怎么回事？”索尔愤怒地咆哮。  
洛基看着刚刚还闭着眼睛的简听到声音立刻清醒又淡定的坐起来，“就是你看到的，我和劳菲森律师上床了，我希望我们的离婚效率可以提高一点。”  
卧槽，我到底是吃了什么才敢和前职业拳击手的老婆开房的？！洛基看着一拳砸烂酒店茶几的索尔，死活也想不起来晚餐的食谱了。

“等等！”洛基想抓过来床头柜上的台灯抵挡一下冲过来的索尔，可惜只抓到一把拆封的安全套。  
他欲哭无泪地看着已经穿好衣服的简，这位女士，戏要不要做这么足？  
“是的，索尔，别冲动，有事要沟通。”简表示我还有很多台词呢，“劳菲森律师就比你文明多了。”  
求您高抬贵手，放在下一条生路！洛基拼命示意简，我可没得罪你呀，至于这么赶尽杀绝吗？  
不过在索尔看来这两人当着他的面就眉来眼去，这是要给他整个呼伦贝尔大草原才罢休啊。  
“很好，简，我马上就签字，可以了吧！？”索尔说完又恶狠狠地瞪着洛基，“我让你帮简，没想到你就是这样帮的！劳菲森律师！你会后悔的！”  
洛基现在就后悔掺和这夫妻俩的事了，早该知道这些人可不是表面上那样纯良无害的小白兔，“我有权为自己辩护！”  
“对，爱是无罪的！”简理理头发，仪态端庄地说：“明天我们就在劳菲森律师的事务所见吧，索尔。”

看着简毫不留恋地离去，洛基小心翼翼地提醒还站在原地的索尔，“你不该去追她吗……”  
“不需要了。”索尔颓丧地坐到沙发上，“既然她都这样做了，看来是下定决心了。”  
说完索尔又盯住了洛基，“倒是你，像个男人一样站起来，我可以轻点揍你。”  
“不是……”洛基看过索尔的比赛，大概男人都向往成为那种碾压对手的强者，他业余也练过散打，幻想着自己哪天也可以三拳两脚地碾压挑衅他的人。  
但当索尔用比赛时的那种眼神盯着他的时候，他就知道被碾压的绝对是自己，吓得他最引以为傲的银舌头都差点打结。  
“事实不是你看到的那样，也不是你想象的那样！”洛基试图解释。  
“你敢掀开被子让我看看吗？”索尔靠着沙发背挑挑眉。  
有什么不敢！洛基刚掀开被子瞄了眼就幸庆自己没有喊出来这句话，下半身沾满了白花花的好像是牙膏一样的东西？难怪一直觉得凉飕飕的。  
天才就是天才！洛基服气地感叹一声！挤出个难看的笑容，“我想大家还是穿上衣服谈比较好。”  
“衣服溅上血了不好洗，这个我有经验，就这样吧。”索尔真是不给任何机会。

一定还有办法！洛基绝望地看着不准备继续废话的索尔站起来朝他走过来。  
“其实我是GAY！”洛基大喊一声，成功地阻止了索尔嗜血的步伐。  
“哦？”索尔怀疑地眯起眼睛，“你怎么证明？”  
“你可以问我的助理，他们都知道。”洛基恨不得马上把电话递给索尔。  
“他们可是你的属下，都可能帮你掩饰。”索尔不接受这种理由。  
这可是你逼我的！洛基豁出去了！“我对女人根本硬不起来！我就喜欢男人，特别是你这样的，你比赛的录像我都能拿来自慰用！”  
索尔听了他的话，居然没有恶心地掉头就走，反而露出一个让洛基不寒而栗的笑容。“我需要更可信的证据。”  
你才是做律师的吧？洛基看着又逼近的索尔，老子就看看你能忍到什么地步！  
“那需要你配合，如果你肯把衣服脱掉……”洛基还没说完，索尔一把就扯掉了上衣，露出他结实的胸膛，完美的腹肌，诱人的马甲线……

洛基不知道自己的眼神为什么会这么失控地扫荡着索尔的全身，而且失控的地方在逐步扩大，脑袋发热，两手发颤，还不由自主地咽了口口水。  
“开始吧。”索尔的声音贴着他的耳朵传过来，他这才发现索尔已经坐到了床上，伸手撑在床头上，金发已经飘落在了他的脸颊上。  
“开始什么……”洛基难得短路的不知道自己在说什么。  
“自慰啊。”索尔拍拍他的脸，让他回神，“真人应该更能让你兴奋吧，你硬了吗？”  
这……这……这真是让他很为难啊！这只是他找的借口啊！“奥丁森先生！这是对您的侮辱！我不能这样不尊重您！”  
“我不需要你尊重我。”索尔好笑地看着红彤彤的洛基，不知道这个小家伙有没有发现自己还光着的上半身都变成粉红色的了呢，那两点因为羞耻而泛起红晕的小乳粒看起来还蛮可口的。本来只想逗逗他，现在倒是燃起了兴趣。  
“我只想看看，你是凭什么能吸引我妻子的？”索尔突然抓起洛基的手塞进被子里，“快点，我等着呢……”  
洛基绝望地摸到自己已经硬了的下面，不敢相信自己真的兴奋了，既然大家已经演到这个份上了，梦在燃烧心在澎湃，不用徘徊！

洛基倔强地咬着下唇，瞪着绿色的眼睛盯着索尔动着自己的手，不看白不看，自己也不亏！  
索尔眸色逐渐变深，突然伸手握住了洛基的后颈，强硬地把他拉近，“你不该对我露出这种眼神！”说着就把手也伸进了被子里，连洛基的手和小洛基一起包裹起来……  
这个力度！这个速度！洛基不知道自己到底喊出来没，反正等他回过神来的时候就已经气喘吁吁地倒在床上，被子早就不知道到哪去了，索尔已经整个人都跨在了他的身上。  
“你果然是GAY。”索尔在洛基眼前展示着自己沾满了浊液的手，顺势抹在了洛基平坦的小腹上，扯掉自己的裤子……  
你还没完没了啦！？洛基看着索尔的动作，真的紧张起来，刚才还有机会活命，现在再说自己真的不是GAY会不会被打死？不过奥丁森先生你离婚的真相难道是因为你是GAY！？  
他用力推着压下来的索尔，无异于蚍蜉撼树，螳臂当车，勉强起到了点助兴的作用。  
“别反抗！”索尔的声音不容置疑，“我今天不会碰你的，就只是……听话。”  
索尔用自己硬了的下面蹭着软掉的小洛基，直到它再次颤巍巍的站起来，然后再一次用手把他们裹在一起……  
这还叫不碰吗？洛基咬着牙忍着一波又一波袭来的快感，迎来一次又一次地高潮。  
等到索尔终于也喘息着释放的时候，洛基浑身是汗，头晕目眩，只听到索尔说：“简对这种事一向没什么热情，黛茜今天突然打电话给我，我就知道不是真的，不过没想到，劳菲森律师你倒是蛮热情的……”  
洛基气的大骂：“你们就不该离婚！真他妈绝配！”不过大概刚才喊得有点厉害，他的声音沙哑无力再加上被刺激到泛红的眼角，完全没有平常骂人的气势，反而有点事后娇羞的抱怨。  
索尔毫不在意地笑了笑，“明天事务所见，别迟到。我现在觉得手续还是应该快点办好。”

洛基看着一起走进事务所的索尔和简，还有跟在索尔后面的一群家族律师，露出一个冷笑，掏出一大早硬撑着酸软的腰赶出来的协议拍在众人面前。  
“开始吧！”洛基打开电脑，拿出平日出庭的阵势，“我会一条一条的向你们解释清楚！”  
没等洛基说完，律师们都跳了起来，“为什么奥丁森家的股份会有这么多属于福斯特女士？”“为什么福斯特女士的研究成果都要给奥丁森家分成？”  
洛基从容地给自己的转椅再加个靠垫，不慌不忙地应对：“婚姻就是这样，你以为离婚就可以一刀两断，各不相干，那是不可能的。所幸两位还没有孩子，不过就是些财产问题。当然也有简单的办法，那就是奥丁森先生捐掉自己所有的股份，福斯特女士把自己的研究所换个名字，我想多的是接手的人，两位从此就两不相欠，各自欢喜。”  
哼，想坑我！我一定会让你们的婚离得腥风血雨！  
“那是不可能的！”索尔和简还没说话，范达尔和黛茜就跳起来，“你知不知道，这是他们付出了多少才取得的成就！”  
“那就没办法了，我们还是继续来谈条款吧。”洛基喝了口咖啡，“你们一个个问吧。”  
之后的数个小时内众人充分领教了有着不败战绩的银舌头是怎么打赢一场又一场官司的，任何胆敢提出质疑的对手都会被他的毒舌狠狠地钉在败诉席上，带着满脸的屈辱和被碾压的智商，只差没有倒地吐血了。

转眼一上午就过去了，会议室里最终只剩下鸦雀无声到令人窒息的沉默，洛基享受了片刻技压全场的胜利感，把笔扔给索尔和简，轻轻地吐出两个字：“签吧。”  
简突然露出一个让洛基心里发毛的笑容，然后开口说道：“正好最近有好几所大学和我谈合作的事情，我决定把研究所捐给学校，我就可以专心搞科研了，所有的收入都用于教育，而且这个手续我想委托劳菲森律师办。”  
索尔也附和道：“赞同！我也正有此意，把我所有的股份都送给公司员工，我只负责管理，我也想委托劳菲森律师为我办理这件事。”  
合着我这大半个月加班加点都白忙了！？洛基瞪着这对不按常理出牌的狗男女，你们可不可以不要这么表里不一，到处演戏！  
周围响起了一片齐刷刷的掌声，洛基彻底失去了力气，我刚才那么优秀的表现你们都没给半点赞赏！

拿到离婚协议的简高兴地拥抱着洛基，“洛基，谢谢你！我不仅重新得到了自由，还下定了决心，你真是太厉害了，让我想通了很多，之后的事还要麻烦你了！”  
索尔冰冷的眼神扫过来，吓得洛基赶快推开简，“福斯特女士，我认识几位教育方面的专业律师，他们帮你处理这些事更好。”  
“我现在就相信你！”简经过多年的训练，已经可以完全无视索尔的威压，硬是在洛基的闪避中吻到了洛基的脸颊，然后冲着索尔潇洒的挥挥手，“索尔，再见！”  
洛基拒绝和索尔有任何眼神接触，低头整理材料，“奥丁森先生，后面我会和法院约时间，您和福斯特女士可以不必再来了，办好后我会让人把调解书送到您办公室。”  
“我更希望你亲自来送。”索尔的声音又在洛基耳边响起，洛基差点没跳起来！这个人是怎么做到移形换影的！？  
更惊悚的是洛基发现会议室赫然就只剩下他们两个人了，门还被紧紧地关了起来！  
“你别乱来！我的助理就在外面！”洛基不知道自己干嘛要像个小女孩儿似的叫起来。  
索尔噗嗤一声笑出来，“你放心吧，拿到离婚调解书前我不会动你的。”  
这样我更不放心了好吗！？意思是之后你要动我了！？？  
“奥丁森先生，我可以告你性骚扰！以你的身份不想惹上这种麻烦吧？”律师就要依法办事。  
“好理由。”索尔掏出手机举到洛基眼前，“这是昨天黛茜发给我的照片。”  
洛基看着照片里他和简·福斯特一起走进饭店，一起以某种奇怪的姿势进入房间，一起躺在床上……  
浏览完演技浮夸、用力过猛、让人一看就是栽赃陷害的十连拍后，索尔又打开录音，“我对女人根本硬不起来！我就喜欢男人，特别是你这样的……”  
昨天在床上说过的豪言壮语从手机里传出来，此刻在空旷的会议室里听起来略显尴尬……

“我随便拿一个到协会去投诉你骚扰委托人……你不想惹上这种麻烦吧？”索尔悠哉地晃着手机。  
竟有如此厚颜无耻之人！洛基压低声音尝试谈判：“昨天你不也爽到了？大家就当做这是个擦肾而过的美丽误会不行吗？男人何苦为难男人！”  
索尔摇头表示拒绝：“你可害我损失了几十个亿，我姐你应该听说过吧？要是被她知道，我铁定会被她揍到连我妈都认不出来，你得帮我处理好这件事啊。”  
好人你做，现在拉我垫背！？洛基想象了一下能让索尔如此害怕之人，深感自己万不能跳此火坑，“奥丁森先生，这单我不收钱了，就当我做公益。之后的事您另请高明吧。”  
索尔根本就没考虑过这几个钱，“现在发牌权在我手里，我想你没有说不的权利。”  
你这是逼我放大招了！洛基调整了一下表情，微微侧过脑袋，绿眼睛里神奇地涌上一层水雾，自带柔光效果，还能切换正太音：“哥哥——我家有老父老母，外有员工属下，都等着我养活呢。要是一不小心被你姐整死了，他们不得流落街头？您这样胸肌宽~广~的人怎么忍心嘛……”  
索尔被他一声哥哥喊得头皮发麻，浑身发酥，果然厉害！不过这几年索尔在家里受的罪比他当年打拳的时候还多，早就练就了铜墙铁壁，所以索尔十动然拒。  
他不甘心输给姐姐，可又不擅长那些勾心斗角的事情，有时甚至后悔把简也卷进这些事情。直到两个人走到今天这一步，他才明白他需要的不仅仅是想让他去疼惜的人，还应该是可以和他并肩作战的人，这次的离婚就是个机会，也是个考验。  
他看着眼前正眨着眼睛装可怜的洛基，不知道这个小家伙还有多少副面孔？机灵敏锐的，盛气凌人的，狡黠圆滑的，可爱想……的，咳，好像每次见面，他都能给自己惊喜。  
索尔觉得此时此刻应该摆个霸道总裁的范儿，再来一句：你这淫/荡的男人！都是你勾引我的！

不过这么脑残的台词他没说出口，只是微笑着打断了洛基，“你的父亲劳菲是地方法院的法官，你的母亲法布提是当地中学的老师，两个人都刚过五十，身体倍棒，吃嘛嘛香，你是家中的独子，他们对你完全没有任何要求。你的两个助理都是本地人，中产家庭，身世清白，没你这点工资也吃喝不愁。你觉得我请人处理这么重要的事情会不调查清楚吗？”  
洛基赶紧顺着台阶往下爬：“不错不错，哥哥，您捏死我就跟捏死一只蚂蚁一样easy，所以就不用那些低级的方法了吧？把照片、录音什么的删一删，江湖险恶，好好做人嘛。”洛基边说还边露出一个温暖如春风般的笑容，企图打动面前冷酷的男人，可惜嘴角咧得过大，显得有点狰狞。  
“弟弟你也不用妄自菲薄，你绝不是小蚂蚁，哥哥我倒是很想再捏上一捏。”索尔大方的表示自己并不介意，边说还边捏了捏洛基的脖子，“过几天把文件送到我的办公室，你如果不去，我就自己来取。”  
说完索尔就转身离开了会议室，留下洛基僵硬在原地。  
他……他……他刚刚是被调戏了吗？

西格尼和莫德看着洛基脸色惨白的走出会议室，和往常搞定一桩案子后的反应截然不同，担心地问：“老板你怎么了？哪里出问题了？我们不是都准备得很充分吗？”  
洛基有气无力地回了一句：“我睡了索尔·奥丁森的老婆……”  
两个人倒吸一口气！  
洛基又幽幽地说：“我还睡了索尔·奥丁森……”  
两个人又倒吸了一口气！然后异口同声地问：“同时吗？”  
洛基“嘭”的一下把资料全砸到办公桌上，骂道：“这你们也信？我在你们眼里到底是什么形象！？”  
莫德讪笑一声，“老板你为了赢案子一向都不择手段的嘛……”看着洛基的脸色赶紧改口：“但那都是凭借您过人的智慧和专业的能力！”  
“我看起来就这么没有下限吗！？”洛基气急败坏，一定是因为他长得太好看了才遭到世人的嫉恨！

坐以待毙不是他的性格，洛基坐在办公室里咬着手指绞尽脑汁。  
说实话，以索尔的姿色，要是能……他还是挺心动的！但是呢，以索尔的性格，估计多半大概率是不会在下面的。  
昨天他已经亲自体验过索尔的家伙有多么强壮和持久了，看福斯特女士的体型，让他深刻怀疑这也是他们离婚的原因之一。  
洛基越想越抑郁，宝宝才26岁呀，宝宝怎么能受这种委屈！？  
洛基抓起电话就拨通了他前老板苏里姆的号码，“老师，最近好吗？我要感谢您帮我介绍案子啊……有时间赏脸吃个饭吗？还想问一下，您认识奥丁森集团的总裁海拉女士吗？”

离婚手续很快办好了，洛基从法院拿到文件后先去拜访了简·福斯特。  
简看起来容光焕发，“劳菲森律师，你前两天帮我们发表的离婚声明也很完美，黛茜说她都看哭了，奥丁森集团的股价反而因为我们的离婚而涨了呢。多亏你的方案，让这件事顺利解决。我最近要去瑞典参加一次科技论坛，研究所的事，我想正式委托给你。”  
“哈，上次你拜托我的时候，我可被你害惨了，这次别想我再上当！”洛基警惕地摇头。  
“那可是……不要在意这些细节啦……劳菲森律师不是完美解决了吗？”简转转眼睛差开话题，“这样吧，我拿研究所全部收入的百分之五给你做委托费，这是订金，劳菲森律师考虑一下。”  
简边说边让黛茜开了张支票塞给洛基，洛基看着一串零很没骨气的屈服了。离婚的案子没收钱呢，计划的旅行还没去呢，干嘛委屈自己啊。  
洛基回到事务所就让莫德去给索尔送文件了，他可不会傻到自投罗网，而且他还有更重要的事要去办呢。  
洛基把头发用发胶梳得整整齐齐，换上自己最好的GUCCI西装，对着镜子自恋地一笑，这一表人才、优雅风流的小伙子真是让人看着就开心呢！  
是的，他今晚要和苏里姆律师一起去见海拉，成败在此一举！

“有钱人为什么都喜欢买这种游艇？又不能真的开到海上，也就当个装饰品吧。”洛基看着港口停着的金光闪闪的超大游艇，对奥丁森家的审美品位不敢苟同。  
“那你就想错了，据我所知，奥丁森总裁只对一件事情感兴趣，那就是权力。”苏里姆和洛基解释道，“这艘游艇她一般是用来招待客人的，有些达官显贵就喜欢在这种地方聚会。今晚就是参议员的女儿开生日Party，奥丁森总裁专门为她布置的。多亏我的老同学盖若特检察官和参议员的关系不错，我们才有这个机会上船呢。”  
两个人边说边走到登船处，保镖正在安检，所有上船的客人都不允许带任何电子设备。  
洛基把自己的手机存放起来，忍不住吐槽：“感觉我要上贼船似的，会不会被喂鱼啊？”  
苏里姆笑笑：“船上确实养了一只鲨鱼，很多客人就喜欢这种感觉。你可别惹总裁大人不高兴啊，她脾气暴着呢。”  
洛基吐吐舌头：“我觉得鲨鱼好可怜，氧气是不是不太够？”  
“这么能贫呢？老师好心提醒你，和总裁说话一定得小心点……”  
苏里姆还没说完，他的老友盖若特就看到了他们，远远地招呼他们过去，“你们来的刚好，奥丁森总裁才来不久，我带你们去见她。”

几个人来到游艇最上层的船舱里，洛基一眼就看到环形沙发上最中间位置的女人，一定就是传说中的奥丁森总裁。  
她看似随意的坐在那里，却给人一种无需废话，仰视即可的感觉，在加上她身后的巨大透明水族箱里静静游弋的虎鲨正呲着雪白的獠牙……  
乖乖，用不用跪安啊？洛基又在心里开始刷弹幕，转眼又看见了坐在海拉旁边的索尔，他今天也在？  
索尔看到走进来的洛基，也有点惊讶，他还没说话，盖若特就和海拉介绍起来：“这是我的好友苏里姆，这是他的高徒洛基·劳菲森，最近您弟弟的事情就是他帮忙办的。”  
海拉点点头，“做的不错，劳菲森律师这么年轻就这么会办事，前途无量，比我的蠢弟弟强多了。”  
怪不得索尔这么讨厌他姐姐，洛基感叹海拉这么直白的话，脸上却露出真诚无比的笑容：“应该做的，还是奥丁森家名门望族，奥丁森总裁治家有方，奥丁森先生的风度和气度都令在下钦佩不已。”  
“你倒是更像我的弟弟。”海拉扬扬下巴，“坐吧，和我聊聊细节。”  
然后众人都震惊地看着一向跟从不睡觉似的脸色乌漆抹黑的奥丁森总裁居然被洛基三言两语逗得哈哈大笑，只能也跟着赔笑。  
过了一会儿，有人进来通知下面的宴会开始了，海拉带着众人去露个面，就把场地都留给年轻人了，她和议员夫妇又不知道到哪里谈事情去了。

索尔看着正站在桌子边准备吃东西的洛基，走到他的身边，“劳菲森律师，需要去卫生间吗？”  
洛基奇怪地看着他，“不需要啊……”我还什么都没吃呢……  
“你需要！”索尔取过他手上的盘子放到桌子上，手指看似不经意地划过他的手腕，“你不想我在众目睽睽之下吻你吧？”  
“噗……你这什么台词？你今天忘吃药了？”洛基看着一脸铁青的索尔，“我去我去，行了吧。”  
两个人刚走到卫生间门口，洛基就被索尔用力推了进去，然后转身就锁上了门。  
“你还挺有办法的嘛，你以为找我姐当靠山，我就不敢动你了？”索尔的语气活脱脱就是流氓恶少。  
“这种台词真的不适合你，你还是直接动手比较符合人设。”洛基认真的建议。  
“如你所愿！”索尔说着就把洛基挤到水池边。  
“别别别……”洛基赶快求饶，“奥丁森先生，我就是求个自保，我和你姐搞好关系对你也有好处啊，难道你让我和她正面开战？连你都不是她的对手嘛。”  
“哼！我能相信你吗？”索尔的手已经从洛基的西服下摆伸进去，“放我的鸽子，却穿成这样跑来讨好我姐，我要是就这么原谅你岂不是很没面子？”  
“轻点！这是我最贵的衣服，别给我弄坏了……”  
“这衣服确实不错，我可以多给你买几套，不过现在你该担心的不是衣服！”索尔用力攥住洛基的腰把他拉过来，两个人紧紧地贴在了一起，洛基立刻就感受到了索尔下面鼓囊囊的一大团东西，不是吧？又来？  
而且根据上次的经验，挣扎无疑是火上浇油，洛基飞快的转动脑子想脱身的办法。

“你以前都是上面的还是下面的？”索尔突然问了一句。  
嗯？洛基反应了一下才明白索尔问的意思。我以前都是和女人做，你说上面下面！？不过洛基没敢说实话，支支吾吾地回答：“上面……”  
索尔笑了一声，“那你乖一点，要不一会儿走不了路……”  
洛基差点哭出来，“哥哥，不做好不好？你看这外面这么多人，一会儿要用厕所怎么办？”  
“让他们等着！”索尔不在意地摩挲这洛基的窄腰，翘臀……，就准备开始扒衣服了……  
这时传来一阵敲门声，海拉的声音传了过来，“索尔？你在里面吗？快点出来！我准备回去了，你去陪陪客人！”  
索尔懊恼地咬了下牙，不情不愿地放开洛基，“我马上就好！”  
洛基偷笑着比划他下面，用口型说：马上？是不是不行了？  
索尔压低声音，“别得意！早晚有你受的！”  
索尔深呼吸几下整理好衣服拉开门，海拉还在外面站着，“你干什么呢？扭头就不见人？你也就这张脸还有点用，还不知道好好发挥一下。”  
这时海拉看见索尔身后的洛基，惊讶地问：“洛基你怎么了？”  
索尔回头就被惊到了，刚才还嘲笑他的洛基这时居然眼眶通红，嘴唇微颤，含着的泪水就是能硬生生地不掉下来，一副饱受惊吓又假装坚强的模样格外惹人怜惜。  
“没事……”洛基怯怯地回答，“奥丁森总裁，是我惹奥丁森先生不高兴了……”  
海拉恶狠狠地瞪了索尔一眼，“还不快滚！”然后又把洛基拉过来，“好了，男孩子不能随便哭的，有什么事和姐姐说……”  
洛基在海拉怀里冲一脸WTF的索尔挤了下眼，索尔抬手在脖子上比划了一下，也用口型说：你死定了！

六个月后。  
从酒店房间醒来的洛基感受着爱琴海清晨美好的阳光，伸了个大大的懒腰，悠闲地打开手机。  
新闻软件立马推送出铺天盖地的消息，“惊天逆转！奥丁森集团掌门人易主！”“新任总裁索尔·奥丁森临危受命，顺利解决集团财务问题！”“XX议员因涉嫌多桩贿赂、走私案件被检方正式起诉！”  
自从海拉掌管奥丁森集团后，她的欲望就日渐膨胀，不仅迅速扩张家族的产业，甚至插足政界，通过那些不上台面的交易控制了不少政府官员。  
检察署早就盯上了她，可奥丁森家的利益关系盘根错节，千头万绪，海拉又很狡猾，没留下任何实质证据，再加上洛基的辩护，她倒是平安无事。  
但她结交的不少人还是被抓进去了。有时候不需要真相，只要一点丑闻加上媒体的推波助澜，就可以让她建立的关系网彻底撕裂。  
这时，索尔站出来力挽狂澜，又恰好他因病一直在欧洲修养的父亲康复出院，一回来就把处处和他对着干的大女儿发配到边远山区了，奥丁森家的总裁理所当然的换了人。  
机灵如洛基当然早就嗅到了空气里弥漫着要变天的味道，见势不妙拔腿就跑。  
幸好这段时间他帮简搞定了研究所的事，还为海拉洗脱了好几项罪名，攒了一笔巨款，他交待好西格尼和莫德就跑到西欧来度假了。  
这大半年天天都过的提心吊胆，他决定好好犒劳一下自己。

晚上的酒吧灯光昏暗，气氛暧昧。洛基用手指敲敲吧台，叫来服务生，“帮我为那位女士点一杯白色俄罗斯。”  
洛基看向吧台另一端坐着的红发女人，她从刚才开始就一直望着洛基。  
女人接过酒冲他笑了一下，那笑容让洛基不由地有点口干舌燥，心情激荡，血脉逆流。  
本男神想干就干！洛基优雅地走过去，伸手支在吧台上，把身形娇小的女人完全笼罩在自己的阴影下，“你让我想起莫斯科郊外的晚上……”  
女人发出一阵娇笑，“你让我想起发情期的孔雀……”  
看着洛基挑眉的动作，女人又补充道：“不过还真是只漂亮的小孔雀。”  
洛基不爽的摇头，“给我个机会向你证明我一点都不~小~了……”  
女人端起酒杯喝了一口，又举到洛基的嘴边，洛基就着她的手喝了下去。

所以当洛基再一次头疼欲裂的醒来时，不由地陷入沉思。  
熟悉的配方，熟悉的味道，可为什么自己会在同一个地方栽倒两次！？  
不过这次不是美女相伴，身边的男人斜靠在床头上，拿着手机正在打电话，看到洛基醒来，说了两句就挂掉了电话，扭头用他低沉性感的声音问：“你醒了？这几天玩的开心吗？”  
洛基看着身上的衣服还好好的，稍微安心了点，无奈地坐起来叹口气：“奥丁森先生，这样有意思吗？”  
“叫我索尔，”索尔看他因为起的太猛，头疼的拍着脑袋，伸手把他拉进怀里，体贴地帮他揉了揉太阳穴，“你可让我费了点劲才找着呢。”  
洛基拍开他的手，受不了地跳下床，“你现在应该忙的脱不开身吧？找我干嘛？”  
“公司的事交给我哥了，你知道我让给了他一半海拉的股份，他现在不知道多开心。”索尔温柔地笑笑，“在我这，你最重要。”  
“略……就别演了行吗？”洛基做了个呕吐的动作，“我们说好的，帮你解决掉海拉你就放过我的，我可不想再掺和你家那些破事了！”  
“我也想啊……”索尔无辜地看着洛基，“可我现在就是想睡你怎么办？”  
你是怎么把如此无耻下流的话说的这么理直气壮的！洛基在心里暗骂，幸亏他还留了手牌。  
“你别得意，要不是你那偏心的老爸你未必能赢。”洛基咬牙切齿地说，“我可从来没在海拉姐面前暴露过，她喜欢我着呢。你要知道她可是随时会回来的。”  
“我知道啊，”索尔点点头，“你这小骗子倒是精得很，帮简卖研究所，给你老师搜集情报，配合我做卧底，最后居然还能帮海拉洗脱罪名。你是人情也赚，钱也赚啊……”  
“切！”洛基不屑地哼了声，“彼此彼此，你离个婚都能让自己身价倍增，还要找我当棋子，你不就是看中我底子干净，背景单纯，才拉我进来搅局嘛。在你姐面前装的又乖又怂，转身就下黑手！”  
“她完全是咎由自取，没让她坐牢我已经手下留情了。”索尔站起来走近洛基，“不过你就别指望她了，我把你和简开房的照片都发给她了，告诉她你和简是一伙的，她俩可是一见面就掐的。她觉得我不可能为了栽赃你撒这种谎，全都相信了呢。”  
洛基不可置信地瞪大眼睛，“你居然自己承认……你还有没有底线？”  
“下次看见海拉，我劝你躲远点，她下手可比我狠多了。”索尔同情地拍拍洛基的肩膀，“你现在只能和我一个阵营了。”

洛基现在清楚地认识到和这个变态比，自己就是个纯洁无比的小宝宝，他抬头露出一个笑容，“哥——人家还小呢——”  
索尔摸摸他的脸，“我见过的，也就比我的小一点吧。”  
“你应该知道人家不是GAY啊。”洛基弱弱地说。  
“没关系，上了我的床，是不是GAY一样爽。”  
“你就非做不可？”  
“非做不可！”  
“那就别废话了！”洛基突然抬腿就往索尔下半段攻击，索尔侧身闪过，洛基电光火石间又举拳朝着索尔的鼻子直击过来，索尔伸手抓住他的手腕，洛基瞬间就感觉自己像被铁钳卡住了一样动弹不得。  
索尔拽着他的手把他拖进怀里，居然还宠溺地说了声：“淘气。”  
洛基浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，“恶心！”他不甘示弱地用脑袋狠狠砸到了索尔的下巴上。  
这下他用足了力气，索尔都疼得叫了一声，赶快松手放开了洛基。果然洛基被撞的晕晕乎乎的，捧着脑袋蹲到地上。  
“你真不要命了？”索尔哭笑不得的看着痛得龇牙咧嘴的洛基，心疼地拉起来摸着他的头顶，“估计要起包了，我让人送点冰块。”  
“反正被你上也不比这个好受……我宁可昏过去！”洛基边吸气边说。  
“我有那么残暴吗？”索尔无可奈何地扶洛基坐到沙发上。  
“对别人不好说，对我你绝对不会手软的。”洛基嘟囔着。  
索尔愣了一下，忍不住笑起来，“你还挺有自知之明的嘛。”  
洛基哀怨地看着一点都不打算否认的索尔，“哥，就不能商量一下吗？从海拉那赚的钱都给你，就放过我行不行？”  
索尔摇摇头，“这个没得商量，钱我从来不在意，但你要是再在我背后搞小动作，我可不会再心软了。”  
这时服务员把冰块送来了，索尔挑了块最大的就摁到洛基的脑袋上。  
“凉！”洛基拒绝这么丢脸的样子，晃着脑袋不让索尔碰他。

于是两个人你抓我躲的纠缠了半天，冰块都融化了，水滴顺着洛基的脸颊滚落下来，索尔的眼神又变得深沉起来，握着冰块一路滑过洛基光洁的额头，挺直的鼻梁，红润的嘴唇，然后停在了滑动的喉结上，洛基难耐地扭动了几下。  
索尔扔掉已经化的差不多的冰块，直接动手撕开了洛基的衬衫，露出大片雪白的胸膛。  
索尔低头舔咬上洛基湿漉漉的脖子，毫不停顿地解开洛基的腰带，冰凉的手直接握住了按捺不住弹跳出来的东西。  
洛基被冰的瞬间绷紧了身体，可阴茎却不争气地变得更硬了，自发自觉地在索尔手里挺动着。  
“你也太敏感了……”索尔亲吻着洛基的胸膛，看着一激动就泛起红晕的乳粒，用力吸了一口。  
洛基受不了地呻吟一声，手紧紧抓住沙发靠背，仰头把另一边也送到索尔嘴边。  
索尔如他所愿地把两颗小肉粒都吸到又红又肿，直到洛基受不了的推他，“痛！要破了……”  
“看你这激烈的反应，我都没法想象你是怎么和女人做的？”索尔戏谑的说。  
洛基倒是突然想起来了，“对了，酒吧那女人也是你的人？她叫什么名字？”  
“你还敢想她呢？”索尔低头就是一口！  
嘶！洛基疼的眼泪都差点出来，自己的胸口一定被咬流血了！

他低头看看，还真没流血，不过也已经惨不忍睹了，这货的牙也太利了。而且他发现自己的裤子不知道什么时候已经被扒光了，全身上下就只剩下皱皱巴巴的衬衣还挂在胳膊上，看起来一副任君品尝的样子。  
他再看看还穿的整整齐齐的索尔，不爽地皱眉，“你怎么不脱？”边说边动手去扯索尔的裤子。  
索尔早就硬了的阴茎很快被他扒拉出来，洛基回想起上次的经历，不知道为什么会对索尔这个和自己一样的器官这么有感觉，不过他一向是享乐主义，迫不及待地把两根东西挨到一起蹭着，可自己怎么动都没有索尔弄得那么舒服。  
“你也帮帮忙啊。”洛基指挥着不动的索尔。  
索尔笑了一下，洛基直觉有危险，但没反应过来呢，就一阵天旋地转，他被索尔整个翻了过去，脸朝下趴在沙发上。  
索尔巨大坚硬的性器直截了当地顶进了洛基的臀缝里，没给他任何反抗的余地。  
洛基紧张地大喊：“不要！这样进不来的！”  
“叫得好听点！”索尔用力抽了一下他的屁股，满意地看到两团雪白的臀肉在这样的冲击下不断地颤抖着。从这个角度看，洛基鼓起的肩背、凹陷的窄腰、饱满的臀部……都形状完美，结实漂亮……  
索尔不准备再等了，压着挣扎的洛基从衣服口袋里掏出一管润滑剂，一股脑地全部挤到了洛基的臀缝里，用阴茎来回滑动摩擦着，然后试探地往里顶。  
洛基胆战心惊地感受到那个凶器已经顶住了他最柔软的地方，随时可以枉顾他的意愿长驱直入，肆虐掠夺，而他被索尔死死地摁着连翻身都做不到，只能屏住呼吸等待痛苦的降临。  
可是索尔就只是浅浅的顶弄着，并没有用蛮力突入，他伸手握住了洛基已经半软的前面，又一次唤醒了他刚刚被遗忘的欲望。  
为什么同样是用手，索尔就能给他带来这么大的刺激？洛基挺起腰配合着索尔的动作，大概是这个男人太完美了，太强大了，让人想要被他狠狠地、狠狠地揉碎在那坚硬的身躯里。  
洛基抓着沙发的手指用力到发白，他快要到了，快要……  
这时索尔突然停下了动作，然后一个用力，撞进了洛基不知不觉中已经软化下来的后穴。  
洛基被这下稳准狠的进攻冲击到喊都喊不出来，仰起头缺氧似的张着嘴巴，好半天才喘过来这口气。  
“你TM……”洛基愤怒地扭头就骂，“出去！”  
索尔毫不留情地又冲着他的屁股抽了几下，“让你叫的好听点！”边说边凶猛地抽动起来。  
洛基咬着牙不肯再出声，可从来没被这样对待过的地方哪里受得了这么疯狂的节奏。没一会儿他就觉得下半身都被撞麻了，盆骨整个要被撞碎的恐怖感觉让他受不了的喊了出来，“索尔……慢……慢点啊……”  
索尔从善如流的把动作慢了下来，洛基趴下喘了半天，才重新感觉到后面传来一阵接着一阵的火辣辣的痛楚，他扭头瞪着索尔，“你这种做法是要废了我啊！？”  
“我怎么舍得呢？”索尔边动又边摸上了洛基的前面，“这不是更硬了吗？你喜欢这样吧……”  
“F……”洛基又准备骂呢，感觉到索尔一个用力顶到了最深处，差点给他晚饭都顶出来，赶快改口，“Fine！慢点来，行吗？”  
“学得很快嘛……”索尔低声笑笑，总算开始照顾着洛基的感受，调整着让彼此都舒服的节奏。

洛基从没想到自己在男人身下也能获得这么大的快感，也许索尔就是有这个魔力，让他想要逃离的同时又情不自禁地被吸引。过了一会儿他居然觉得这样不温不火地还真没有刚才那样爽呢，他一个用力转过身来，两条长腿像体操运动员似的绕过索尔的头顶滑到索尔的腰上，主动抬起自己的腰臀配合索尔的动作。  
索尔对他这一连串高难度动作叹为观止，“你很有潜力嘛，也许我可以教你打拳。”  
“我和别人打架还没输过呢！”洛基哼哼两声，“也就你个变态！少说废话，让我看看你的实力！”  
“我很欣赏你这种不服输的精神。”索尔眼睛里闪过一丝精光，“出于对对手的尊重，我决定……全力以赴！”  
索尔伸手抓过茶几上的冰桶，哗啦一下，冰块冰水什么的全都倾倒在了洛基的身上！  
“啊！……”洛基被刺激的整个身体都弹了起来，索尔顺势圈住他的腰，把他紧紧贴上自己滚烫的胸膛，在他失控的大叫中用力地耸动着自己的腰。  
沉重的真皮沙发都被他们摇晃地吱嘎作响，但这还是掩盖不了他们身体撞击的声音，索尔把自己一次又一次的送进那本来狭窄生涩的地方，直到它变得柔软多汁，放弃抵抗，紧紧包裹着自己的粗大，勉强却又热情地承受着。  
真是奇怪，明明是自己在主导，他却觉得一切都在失控，洛基的声音，洛基的注视，洛基的身体，他都想要，而且他还想要更多，他还要洛基的感情，洛基的忠诚，洛基的生命，直到这个男人连灵魂都属于他……

所以说，人不能随便装B，刚才图痛快挑衅索尔，现在的结果就是像滩烂泥一样被人反复蹂躏。  
洛基不知道过了多久，也不知道自己射了几回，高潮太多让人意识不清，沙发已经被他们搞到没法再用，所以两个人就这么直接滚到地上，索尔就连走几步到床上的时间都不想浪费，把他摁在地毯上就接着干。  
“停！停！”洛基喊道，“你不需要休息吗？你到底射了没？”  
“这就算个热身运动吧，”索尔抚摸着他痉挛的大腿肌肉，“你要休息吗？”  
“……！好歹到床上吧，这地板硌得我腰疼！”  
“那不是地板的问题吧，是你缺乏锻炼。”  
索尔就着两个人连接的姿势直接站了起来，抱着洛基就坐到床上，“这样硌不到你了吧？”  
洛基浑身酥软，膝盖打颤，缩在索尔怀里哆哆嗦嗦，这个姿势索尔是没办法有太大的动作，但重力也让身体的东西进入的更深，让洛基有种被整个贯穿的错觉。  
“你别动了，我来！”洛基明白想凭体力耗过这个拳击联赛的冠军是不可能了，只能想办法让索尔赶快射。  
他推倒索尔，转身背对着索尔跨坐在他的身上。经过这么大半夜的折腾，他已经发现索尔从背后进入他的时候格外兴奋，所以这样的姿势应该能让索尔最快缴械！  
然后他悲哀的发现这是他以前最喜欢的姿势，只不过那时候都是他躺着，享受别人在他身上卖力的表演。

但洛基没想到这招看着刺激，用着遭罪，太慢了不行，太浅了不行，十分考验腰臀腿的配合协调能力，还贼费劲！  
虽然确实有效，索尔格外激动的抓着他的屁股不断催他用力，可他却力不从心的越来越慢。  
索尔实在没耐心地配合他动了起来，“别……”洛基还来不及阻止，就被索尔一下接一下顶的颠簸起来，已然不堪重负的身体瞬间冲破了某种极限，洛基只觉得下面不受控制似的又涌出一大股液体。  
可是自从前一次射过之后洛基就没有硬，所以那涌出来的东西就是……  
洛基伸手摁着索尔的大腿想站起来，可又发现自己的脚已经完全软了，他站不起来！洛基难堪地坐在索尔的肚子上，越想越委屈，忍不住……哭了起来。  
索尔正觉得自己就要冲上顶峰了，突然感到腿上一阵热热的，然后洛基就不动了，他奇怪地坐起来抱住洛基，才发现洛基在哭，还有自己身上的……  
其实他俩身上各种乱七八糟的液体已经够多了，索尔原本就没注意到这个，这下他也觉得有点内疚，第一次就这样是不是太过分了？  
他扭过洛基的脸，看见那双总是藏着各种鬼主意的光彩照人的绿眼睛只剩下满满的可怜巴巴，眼泪像不要钱似的哗哗地流。  
“好啦，不就是不小心尿了吗？”索尔哄道，“别哭了。我告诉你个没人知道的秘密，我以前打拳的时候，有一次练习练的太猛，结果也练到失禁了呢，这是一个真正的男人才会经历的事情。”  
那能一样吗！？洛基一口咬住索尔帮他擦眼泪的手用力地磨着牙，不过想到索尔尿裤子的样子，又忍不住笑了出来，“你也会那么拼命吗？”  
“我就是不想输，不想输给任何一个对手，不想输给我姐。”索尔说着温柔地蹭着洛基的耳朵，“这次也是，我不能输。”  
“哼，有我帮你怎么会输！？”洛基扭头看着索尔，得意洋洋地说。  
索尔看着洛基还挂着满脸泪水又骄傲起来的样子，不知怎么的突然就有一种爱到不行了的感觉，不由自主地摁着他的脖子吻上他的嘴唇，直到洛基又一次软倒在他怀里。然后索尔把他抱起来轻轻地放在床上，压上他的身体，“知道你很厉害，所以，和我长期合作吧。”  
你还没射是不是！？洛基绝望地感觉到索尔又进入了自己的身体，刚才那半天白费劲了！  
偶尔挑战一下极限任务还是很有成就感的，可要是常年高强度工作可是会过劳死！  
“还是不要了吧，”洛基为难地想合上自己的腿，可被巨物卡着让这个动作变得格外艰难，“和你合作不光卖艺还要卖身，不划算啊。”  
“那我们结婚吧，结婚协议你来拟，怎么划算你怎么拟。”  
洛基被吓得浑身一个激灵，突然缩紧的后穴让索尔总算受不了的射了出来，喘着粗气倒在洛基的身上，“这么开心吗？”  
“开心个屁！”洛基倒是又来力气了，一把推开索尔，“是你划算吧！？你都离过婚的二手货了，我可是城里最受欢迎的单身男神！大把的美女还等着我呢，我怎么能这么年轻就想不开结婚呢！？”  
“看来你还挺有力气嘛？”索尔笑眯眯地看着他，什么心软什么爱的思绪果然都是自己的错觉，这个小家伙就要狠狠地教训到乖乖喊哥哥才对！“那你也不需要休息了！”  
“你还来？Fxxk！你到底什么品种啊！？不要了呀……”

END……


End file.
